


Before and after the fire.

by LemonLover_waitno



Series: The secret life of Derek's weird uncle... Well only uncle. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First Fanfic, The Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonLover_waitno/pseuds/LemonLover_waitno
Summary: I suck at summaries but here goes.Peter Hale had always been strange ("A cold,calculating,manipulative bastard.")If you asked his parents they would tell you he was special.Ask his sister Talia and she would tell you he was a freak,his other sister Lizza would tell you she taught him well. His Nieces and Nephews both loved him.And his girlfriend wait ... what girlfriend.





	Before and after the fire.

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo this is basically explaining who is in the old hale pack and what parts of the original story line i want to keep and what i want to change *insert evil sleep deprived overlord cackle *

**Meet the hales** **:** _age before fire (BF)_

**Nanna and Papa hale** **: age 70 +**

**Talia Hale :** Nanna and Papa's first child **age 36**

**Elizabeth Hale :** Nanna and Papa's second child **age 31**

**Peter Hale :** Nanna and Papa's third child **age 23**

**Alexander Hale :** Talia's husband  **age 37 human**

**Daniel Hale :** Elizabeth's husband  **age 29**

 

**Laura Hale :** Talia's first child **age 18**

**Derek Hale :** Talia's second child **age 16**

**Cora and Cassidy Hale :** Talia's third and forth child (twins) **age 10**

 

**Marcus Hale :** Elizabeth first child **age 5**

**Emilia Hale : Not born yet**

 

(Peters Pov) during the fire)

Peter Hale's body was on fire and no not figuratively, literally and it hurt he could feel his quick healing trying to catch up with his burns and failing. 

He could hear the twisted female laugh and squeal of tires of what he presumed was the hunter that had set fire to their home and satisfied she had done her job.

He could hear the screams of his family,the cries of his frighted nieces and nephew, the shallow rugged breaths that his pregnant sister was trying to take to avoid harming the baby any further and kept pushing looking for a way to stop his family dying. He pushed against the mountain ash he pushed until he found a kink in the barrier and propelled his body into it. He could feel the wolf inside him screaming. He was screaming. The smell of burnt flesh was nauseating but the smell of burnt mountain ash was a relief, the barrier was starting to break and his family would be safe. He stumbled through the tunnels behind his family and felt the cool breeze sting his charred skin only when he felt dirt and grass under his feet did he succumb to the dark spots dancing across his eyes,he could finally rest knowing that he had done his job and kept his pack alive.

_(and scene)_

 

_Hi its me again_

_So the hale family survive (yay) and in case you were wondering it was Kate argent that set the fire and yes Alexander Hale would have been able to save them if he was in the house but he wasn't and Laura and Derek were at school._

_After the fire Derek still feels guilty for falling Kate and carries around that guilt on top of feeling guilty for Paige Krasikeva's death which is what left him vulnerable to Kate in the first place._

_The Hales move to New York they are still a relatively big pack with extended cousins and are respected however this means that they cant point fingers at the people responsible for their attempted murder because Derek never told them about Kate_

_It takes 4 years instead of 6 for peter to heal because he is surrounded by pack and Talia uses some of her alpha spark to speed up the process_

_In those two years before the return to Beacon Hills Peter is up and recovering and doing some digging into the fire as well as becoming ridiculously rich because well its peter._

_Instead of Peter being the Rouge Alpha there is another one who is trying to regain their pack it bites Scott and Lydia and kills Paige's older sister Jade this spurs Talia to send Derek back to BH to make piece with what happened he is still arrested and stuff but for different murders in the end they kill the alpha and Derek becomes the alpha Kate argent was in town but fled once Derek became the alpha vowing to kill the hale pack starting with Peter. Peter is living in New York and goes back and forth from BH when he's needed_

_Talia asks Derek to maintain their BH_ _territory Jackson still turns into the Kanima and Derek still bites Boyd,Erica and Issac they beat Matt and Gerard he is a bad Alpha but does care and gets advice from his mum on how to improve and he does._

_The alpha pack come but instead of killing them for power they wanted projection from the darach which they are hiding from slash hunting. Julia puts a spell on Derek and they start a relationship but she doesn't get to kill any Philosophers so she is not a powerful as she needs to be the Derek's pack and the Alpha pack she kills kali but is killed in the end the Nemeton is no longer corrupted once she dies._

_No one in the pack dies the pack work together to defeat the monster of the week but rarely any huge threats._

**Meet Hales and the Hale pack** **:** _age After the fire (AF)_

**Nanna and Papa hale** **: age 70 +**

**Talia Hale :** **age 42**

**Elizabeth Hale :** **age 37**

**Peter Hale :** **age 29**

**Alexander Hale :** **age 43 human**

**Daniel Hale :**   **age 35**

 

**Laura Hale :** **age 24**

**Derek Hale :** **age 22**

**Cora and Cassidy Hale** **age 16**

 

**Marcus Hale :** **age 11**

**Emilia Hale : 5**

 

****Mieczyslaw “Stiles” Stilinski : 16** **

****Scott McCall : 16** **

****Lydia Martin : 16** **

****Issac Lahey : 16** **

****Erica Reyes : 16** **

****Vernon Boyd : 16** **

****Jackson Whittmore : 16** **

 

The rest of this series is set 1/2 years after season 1 so everyone is around 17/18.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda my back story for the hale pack i guess¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ it will make sense further along hopefully 
> 
> 1) Fire beats mountain ash i guess because i found this on the teen wolf wiki "Deputy Parrish is able to burn through a Mountain Ash barrier as a Hellhound. Doing so burns the Mountain Ash and effectively destroys the barrier." i know this doesn't save the hale pack on the show but i need the pack alive for personal reasons.  
> 2) The part in the series will be about what peter was doing in NY.
> 
> Let me know what you think


End file.
